Level 168/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 167/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 169/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *You only have 13 moves to destroy all the candy bombs by yourself since moon struck, although lasting for three turns, comes late. *The chocolate spawners may interfere with your plans. *The moon scale is highly unstable, especially for a level with many blockers arranged in an odd manner. *25 moves are not a lot to clear the jellies and they are all located under a diagonal row of three-layered icing, which is protected by two diagonal rows of liquorice locks, effectively dividing the board into two sections. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points . Hence, an additional 32,000 points is required to earn one star. *If the moon scale is tipped with no preparation, a significant number of moves to be wasted just to battle it. *It is very hard to clear all the jellies, especially the last jelly, as there are only 25 moves to win. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *The jelly is all hidden underneath the thick icing in the center diagonal line, which is blocked off by liquorice. Don’t worry about the move bombs for now – the chocolate may well eat them up before you can remove them yourself. To gain access to the jelly and to the bottom of the board, get rid of the liquorice as quickly as you can. Make matches with the trapped candy on the lower right to trigger some early cascades that may help you out. *Every type of special candy will help you in this level, so be sure to look for rows of 4 and 5, as well as L and T shapes. Colour bombs are useful when placed in corners, but striped candies are certain to destroy liquorice and a layer of icing with each blast. Think carefully about which candies will be most useful to you. *We all know how annoying Odus is, but he can also help you beat this level. A moon struck will remove one colour from the game for a brief time, which can handily deal with any remaining candy bombs or liquorice traps. Once Odus is gone, work as low as possible to create cascades that will destroy multiple pieces of icing above with individual moves. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #9 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 18,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 168 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 168 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Dizzy Dessert levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels